


Take my soul (keep it warm)

by Tomicaleto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Obi-Wan travel to Ahch-To, Anakin hates the cold, Anakin is a cuddle monster, Cuddling, Force Shenanigans, M/M, Obi-wan is a little shit, The team shenanigans, Unrestrained use of pet names, surprise surprise Anakin and Obi-Wan once again cuddling in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: A mission makes Anakin and Obi-Wan travel to where the Jedi were born, looking for the first temple. The planet of Ahch-To is mostly ocean, making them take a non-traditional trasportation method, an old boat, to move around the place.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Take my soul (keep it warm)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Sloaners Summerfest Bingo Event!  
> Since it's winter in Argentina, I'm adapting my prompts to winter situations (I'll put which ones I used at the end notes)
> 
> This is my first Obi-Wan/Anakin fic, please be kind. I hope you like it!

The waves hit violently against the rocks, leaving a trail of sea foam when they retreated. Anakin watched them absently, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. The wind hit his face, making his eyes tear up a little, his curls flying around his head like a halo. He could have enjoyed the peace if it wasn’t for the cold weather on the planet. He hated feeling cold. 

“I can feel you brooding over there.” Obi-Wan approached him, dropping cross-legged on the grass next to him. “If I didn’t know better, I would have thought you were meditating.” 

Anakin snorted and loosened his posture, kneeling and wincing when he felt his pants getting soaked. “Were you successful? Are they going to help us?” 

“The Lanai agreed to provide us with the necessary equipment to get across the ocean, but they are not coming with us.” Anakin nodded to himself, it was more than what they had originally expected. 

“They won’t mind us going into sacred grounds?” 

“They believe, like us, that the Force is part of every living thing. In a way, they have accepted us as part of their culture, siblings in the Force. Jedi and Lanai joined together in our beliefs.” Obi-Wan explained. 

“Oh, that’s practical.” 

“Indeed it is.” They stayed there in silence for a few seconds before Obi-Wan sighed and started to raise. “We should get going, before something goes wrong.” 

“Aw, why would you say that, master?” Teased Anakin with a smirk. “Now something will definitely go wrong.” 

They started walking down the hill, towards the rocky shoreline. At some point, Obi-Wan slipped his hand around Anakin’s waist. He leaned against the contact, letting out a sigh. 

When they reached the shore, some Lanai were already waiting for them. Sand and rocks were hit by the sea. Anakin tried to walk only stepping on the rocks, even when his boots were impervious to both water and sand. The Lanai had prepared a small wooden ship for them. In Anakin’s opinion, it looked feeble at best and he was not looking forward to go sailing across those deep waters inside of it. 

He tried checking Obi-Wan’s feelings in regards to the boat, but the man was shielding himself in the Force while he thanked the Lanai. Finally bowing, he signaled for Anakin to get closer and go inside the boat. He did, reluctantly. He didn’t have a problem with water, Master Fisto was an excellent swimming teacher, but he would rather stay dry with how cold the wind was blowing in Ahch-To. 

“Safe travels, brothers in the Force.” Said the Lanai, while pushing the boat into the tide. Obi-Wan picked up a row and put it in the water. 

“May the Force be with you.” Was the last thing spoken between them before the sea pushed them far from the shore. Contrary to what Anakin had expected, the journey turned out to be not quite terrible. The deeper into the ocean they went, the easier it became to move the boat. He could almost lose himself in the repetitive rhythm he and Obi-Wan had established. Almost like moving meditation, almost like sparring together. 

\---

The hours passed slowly and soon, a distant shadow started taking form: the sacred grounds where the first Jedi temple resided. They stopped, the boat gently cradling them, to stare at the island. They still had a long way to go before arriving, but the progress was undeniable. 

“Can you feel it? It’s like it’s calling for us.” He whispered, too awed to say more. Obi-Wan only nodded back, for once there was no sarcastic comment on his tongue. 

They admired the far-away land for a couple of seconds before Obi-Wan said they should continue. With their hopes about being able to spend the night on land raised, they renewed their efforts. What looked like fish moved below the waters, some more curious than others circling around the end of their rows. It made Anakin smile, the Living Force so strong in the planet, it made him a little dizzy, warming him from inside out, making him forget about the cold. 

Suddenly, a huge shadow swam under the boat, making them stop for a second. Anakin tensed in his place, his hand going immediately to his lightsaber when Obi-Wan’s hand on his wrist stopped him. 

“No, Anakin. It’s friendly, can’t you feel it?” His voice was soft and he looked lost in thoughts, as if he was listening to something Anakin couldn’t hear. “It saw a weird shape on the surface and came to explore, there is no need to use your lightsaber.” 

“Fine.” He conceded, letting of the weapon. Obi-Wan smiled softly at him, the hand on his wrist changing its grabbing hold to a caress. Anakin shivered, his face heating up in what was probably a blush. 

Soon enough, the thing underwater left them and they could go on their way. It had started raining in the meantime and Anakin couldn’t help himself, turning his face towards the skies and feeling the drops hit his cheeks gently. He loved the rain. 

It felt like an eternity when he looked back at Obi-Wan and found him staring. He blushed and looked down, feeling a little self-conscious. He never knew what to do when Obi-Wan focused his whole attention on him unprompted. 

“C’mon,” he started, “I think we can reach the island in a couple of minutes.” 

They didn’t say anything more until the boat hit soft sand. The island in itself wasn’t so different from the one they had departed from with fog obscuring the top of the hills. The sand faded into a rocky path, covered with moss and grass. 

“We should find a place to rest. We can look for the temple tomorrow morning.” Proposed Obi-Wan with a pensive look. “I don’t think the rain is going to stop any time soon. It’ll be impossible to see where we are going and I frankly don’t feel like walking around aimlessly.” 

Anakin agreed, looking around for some kind of shelter. No matter how nice it was to get soaking wet from rain water, with how cold the planet was around that time of the year, they were risking catching some kind of illness. 

“I think there is a cave over there.” He said as an answer. And then proceeded to walk to it and check if there were anything dangerous inside. He could hear a faint ‘always on the move’ from behind him but he only rolled his eyes in response. 

The place was empty and well guarded against the wind. He nodded to himself, satisfied, and sent his feelings towards the bond, Obi-Wan coming closer only seconds after. 

“Well done, dearest.” He whispered, and Anakin flushed with pride. “I’ll make a fire, think you can find us some food?” 

\---

Their dinner ended up being a mix of ration bars and some little birds Anakin had found near the shore. He was sure there were probably some fancy bugs he could have tried, but Obi-Wan hadn’t let him go out and look. 

Soon, they were huddled together for warmth. Obi-Wan had an arm around his shoulders and he had curled into a tight ball, with his head under Obi-Wan’s chin. His master had fallen into a deep meditative trance but Anakin hadn’t been able to even try, the place loud in the Living Force. 

He stared at the fire instead, until his eyelids were heavy with sleep. He allowed himself to relax against Obi-Wan’s chest, lulled to sleep by the man’s steady heartbeat and the heavy rain outside the cave. 

\---

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, Anakin was asleep. Soft snores came from him, interrupted from time to time by inintelligible mumbles. The fire had long died, the remaining embers glowing in the darkness. 

He moved carefully, setting himself more comfortably against the rock wall, gently adjusting Anakin to the new position. The blond grumbled, frowning in his sleep. 

“Sh, sh, sh, it’s alright, my dear one.” His hand started petting Anakin curls and he felt him relax against him once again. He smiled fondly, tracing his face with his knuckles. In their bond, he only felt contentment. With Anakin wrapped all over him and his happiness in the Force, he soon followed him and fell asleep. 

\--- 

There was a constant itch in the back of his mind. Something was calling for him. He followed the feeling in the Force until he found himself in front of a mirror. He had the distant sensation that something was missing, but couldn’t remember what. 

He looked around, trying to understand where he was. A strange fog surrounded him. And then he heard it.

“Let me…” He turned to the mirror, feeling his neck crack. “my…”

“Who’s there?”

“Please.” He saw movement behind the glass, something pressed against it. “Please.”

If anyone asked him later, he wouldn’t know how to explain why he did it, but he pressed his hand where the dark shape was. The fog in the mirror cleared abruptly and he found himself staring at a wide eyed woman. 

“Who are you?” He asked again, but it seemed as if she couldn’t hear him. Her eyes threw him a despairing look before she fell to her knees and disappeared. “Wait! Come back!” He scratched at the mirror, feeling tears gathering at his eyes. He couldn’t explain why. “Don’t leave me!”

Something cold grabbed him by the back his neck, and he started to panic. The walls began closing on him, the corner of his eyes turning black. 

“Anakin!” 

He gasped, wide awake. Obi-Wan was watching him with concern. For a couple of seconds, he stayed there, heavy breathing, while Obi-Wan stroked his back in a soothing motion, until his pulse returned to normal and his shoulders relaxed. 

“What happened? Was it a nightmare?” Asked the older man. Anakin shrugged. 

“I don’t know, it wasn’t like my other nightmares.” He hesitated. He hated talking about his dreams, always changing the subject when asked about it. Obi-Wan usually gave him space, until he felt like confiding in him. Anakin never did and the matter was dropped. But this last dream hadn’t feel like a nightmare. “I think it was a vision of some kind.” 

“A vision? What was it about?” A hint of curiosity drifted into their bond. Of course, his master, always the academic. 

“I… don’t know? There was a lot of fog.” He decided to say. “And a weird mirror thing.” 

“That’s not very clear.” He scoffed at Obi-Wan. He knew that already. 

“There was someone talking. A girl.” He laid his head back on Obi-Wan’s chest, the hand rubbing his back moving to tangle in his curls. “She was saying something, I couldn’t hear her.” 

He only got a hum as an answer. 

“It’s this planet, master, the Living Force is unusually strong here.” 

“I agree. We need to finish the mission and go back to Coruscant as soon as we can.” He could almost picture the thoughtful expression Obi-Wan must had on his face. “There are still some hours before dawn. Go back to sleep, dearest, I’ll shield you from it until you wake again.”

He wanted to protest, to insist Obi-Wan get some rest too, but the hand on his curls felt very nice, especially when Obi-Wan scratched against his scalp. Soon, he was falling asleep once again, surrounded by Obi-Wan’s Force presence. 

\--- 

Dawn came with more rain. Anakin woke to a small crowd of porgs watching him with rapt attention. 

“Obi-Wan?” His voice was rough with sleep but that didn’t hide how weirded out he felt. 

“Yes, Anakin?” He looked around, finding his master doing a set of katas. When the man noticed him staring, he stopped and smiled. “Ah, don’t worry about those, I think they like how shiny your hair is.” 

He frowned and sat up, rubbing his hand on his temples. 

“Was the rest of your night fine? Did you have any other dreams?” 

“No, I didn’t, it was quiet, for once.” Obi-Wan smiled fondly at him. “Did you get any more sleep, master?” 

“I’ll sleep on the ship back to Coruscant.” That meant he hadn’t. He repressed a sigh. His master was so good at taking care of him, he wondered why he ignored his own health like that. “Make yourself presentable, we’re going to meet the Caretakers in a few hours.” 

\---

Their exchange with the Caretakers was short and easy. They welcomed them into their little town and gave them fresh fruit and green milk. The fruit tasted good and, though green milk wasn’t as good as blue milk in Anakin’s opinion, he drank it all with gusto. 

The temple was much smaller than the one from Coruscant, but it had a familiar feeling to it. It didn’t take long for them to find what they were looking for and soon they found themselves walking back to the shore, exchanging quips and easy jokes. 

Anakin was looking forward to leaving Ahch-To and getting into a heated environment such as the Twilight’s cockpit. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to wander around while they walked, checking every rock and plant he found interesting. He would tell a piece of data to Anakin occasionally. It made him begin humming a song he had heard his troops singing from time to time, basking in the warmth Obi-Wan was projecting in their bond. 

But when they reached the shore, his mood fell suddenly. 

“Master.” He called, horror coloring his voice. “The boat is gone.” 

Obi-Wan’s alarm rang in the Force. “What do you mean ‘the boat is gone’?”

“What kind of question is that? I mean it’s gone. We left it here yesterday night and now it’s not here anymore. And I remember we checked this morning and it was secured!”

Obi-Wan frowned and crossed his arms. Anakin started pacing behind him. 

“We need to go back to the Caretakers and ask for another one.” He began, making Obi-Wan’s frown deepen. “Do you think they’ll believe us?” 

“They’ll definitely will. The problem, I think, is that they didn’t seem to have any kind of transportation. Even the Lanai back at the other archipielago had to look hard before finding the old thing they gave us.” 

“Ugh. that’s just our luck. I told you not to say something would go wrong!” 

“Anakin, calm down. Think. We’ll find a solution.” 

He threw his arms up, fuming. “Oh, yeah, of course we’ll find a solution! What are you gonna do, call your ocean friend and ask him to give us a ride?” He regretted saying that the moment he saw Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkle at the idea. “We’re not doing that, Master!”

“Why not? I think it’s one of the best ideas you’ve ever had.” He pointed an accusing finger at Obi-Wan’s innocent expression. “Of course, if you find an even better one, I’m all ears.”

He groaned and stomped away, while his master walked into the water until it reached his knees. If he was uncomfortable with water seeping into his pants and boots, he didn’t show it. He, then, sunk his hands into the sea and closed his eyes, Anakin felt the moment Obi-Wan opened himself completely to the Living Force. 

They stayed in silence for a few seconds. And then a big lump raised from the water, letting out a deep, weird sound. It was still too far to reach it without swimming in the cold sea. 

“Come on, Anakin, we can't let our friend wait.” 

He hated Obi-Wan. He was insufferable. 

\---

“I hate you.” He managed to say before sneezing. Obi-Wan laughed from where he was, moving around the kitchen. “I’m serious, I really do!”

“Of course, dearest.” Answered Obi-Wan, putting a cup of tea in front of him. He proceeded to enter Anakin’s room, ignoring Anakin’s glare thrown at his back, long used to being at the receiving end of it. 

“You got me sick.” He accused. “Making me ride that kriffing animal in the middle of Ahch-To’s winter cycle.” He buried himself deeper into his cocoon made of heavy blankets. 

“Once again, I’m deeply sorry, Padawan.” Obi-Wan didn’t sound sorry at all. “Would you like me to cuddle you until you feel better? Or perhaps a kiss to see if I can scare the cold away?” He mockingly suggested. “I promise I won’t make you ride anymore creatures unless you ask me to.” 

Anakin scoffed, looking to the side with an offended gesture when Obi-Wan sat next to him on the couch. The effect was ruined when he sneezed again. Obi-Wan snickered, making him open the blanket fort enough for him to slip into it, gathering Anakin into his arms, getting comfortable. After a couple of seconds, Anakin allowed himself to melt into the hold. 

“I still hate you.”

“Of course, Anakin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel trilogy: *it's there and it's like that*  
> Me: It's free real state
> 
> The Force doesn't care about time and space when forcing visions into people. 
> 
> The prompts were: Out to Sea + What do you mean 'the boat is gone'?
> 
> Come and talk to me on tumblr ---> tomicaleto


End file.
